


Para no volver a Lima

by Loredi



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-27
Updated: 2010-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic situado en el futuro. Lo único que Kurt no soportaría, sería tener que volver a Lima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para no volver a Lima

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el Amigo Invisible sin fronteras 2010.

**Para no volver a Lima, con soundtrack integrado**

 

 

 

 _Just a small town (boy)…  
_ _Living_ _in a lonely world  
_ … _he took the midnight train going anywhere_

 

Sólo (un chico) de un pueblito…  
Que vivía en un mundo solitario  
…tomó el tren de media noche para ir a cualquier parte

 

Kurt no estaba acostumbrado a la falta de dinero en Lima, Ohio, ni siquiera en los tiempos en los que su desorden obsesivo compulsivo por la moda lo obligaba a gastar cientos de dólares en artículos que sólo podría usar una temporada. Después de todo, siempre había tenido a su padre para restringirle los gastos cuando era demasiado y pagar las deudas en las que se llegaba a meter. En general no habían sido muchas, pues las primeras veces que a Kurt se le había ido la mano con la tarjeta de crédito había tenido largas horas extras en el taller e incluso había terminado trabajando por un verano en Breadstix, una vergonzosa y humillante época para él. Así que había aprendido la lección. Al final, al graduarse de la preparatoria McKinley, estaba seguro de que podía organizar sus gastos y manejarse a la perfección, solo.

 

Pero Lima era una cosa y Nueva York otra totalmente diferente y, a unos años de estar luchando por sobrevivir en la jungla de asfalto, Kurt lo tenía más que claro. Sin embargo, su orgullo sí que seguía siendo el mismo. Cuando su padre llamaba, prácticamente cada tarde, y preguntaba cómo estaba, Kurt jamás mencionaba que ese día no había comido o que la cuenta del gas lo había sobrepasado ese mes y tendría que usar agua fría por una semana entera. ¿Para qué matar a su padre de preocupación cuando él se mataba de hambre? El teléfono era lo único que pagaba a tiempo, sin importar qué. Afortunadamente Burt no solía visitarlo, así que Kurt también ocultaba el hecho de que para ajustar sus gastos los últimos meses, se veía obligado a compartir su departamento con un hipstercillo libidinoso, un pesado metomentodo, que lamentablemente siempre pagaba puntual.

 

A pesar de cada adversidad, Kurt resistía. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a maltratos peores que ese y su filosofía era que uno tenía que aguantar muchas cosas en la vida con tal de cumplir sus sueños. Así que, cuando se graduó del Fashion Institute of Technology se negó rotundamente a volver al agujero que para él representaba Lima. Se aferró con uñas y dientes a Nueva York y a su trabajo mal pagado como asistente junior. Medio tiempo. Del asistente de un directivo. De ventas. De una marca que ni siquiera le gustaba especialmente. Mientras tanto, por las noches, trabajaba en sus diseños propios y enviaba su currículum a todas partes, tratando de no perder la cordura ni la certidumbre de que su talento y trabajo valían la pena, de que merecía un lugar en el mundo de la moda. De que lo iba a lograr, tarde o temprano.

 

Sólo que el camino a veces era tan difícil.

 

 _Too late for second-guessing  
_ _Too late to go back to sleep_

 

(Es muy tarde para las dudas,  
muy tarde para volver a dormir)

 

Así que… sí. No lo admitiría jamás y el único que lo sabía era, lamentablemente, el hipstercillo paparazzi que tenía como compañero de cuarto pero, a veces, tras un día especialmente malo, cuando le colgaba el teléfono a su padre, después de asegurarle mil veces que todo estaba perfecto… Kurt no podía evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio.

 

—Hey Kurt —le decía su compañero—, deberías decirle la verdad. Un día te vas a ahogar en todo lo que te estás guardando.

 

Kurt rodó los ojos. Una vez más el hipstercillo se metía donde no lo llamaban.

 

—Y, en serio, deberías dejar de llamarme hipstercillo. Tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?

 

Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

 

—No lo dije en voz alta.

 

—Pero lo pensaste y, en serio, Kurt, tu rostro es demasiado expresivo. Pueden ver lo que estás pensando hasta en Nuevo México.

 

Kurt se limitó a señalarlo con el dedo índice, acusadoramente.

 

—No me agradas.

 

—Lo tengo muy claro —respondió su compañero, risueño.

 

Kurt cerró los ojos todavía más.

 

—Y te lo advierto, hipster… Michael —corrigió, para adoptar un tonillo más acusador—, si vuelvo a encontrar otro hombre desnudo en mi sala tu auto será el que sufra las consecuencias.

 

Michael alzó la ceja y sus labios se curvaron.

 

—Ah, conozco esa reacción —suspiró Kurt, dramáticamente—, pero créeme, sé más de autos que tú y toda la parte masculina y heterosexual de tu familia. Juntos. No más hombres desnudos.

 

La sonrisa de Michael se esfumó.

 

—Lo dices como si fuera malo.

 

Kurt raramente recurría a la violencia física, pero esta vez el hipstercillo se ganó un cojinazo en toda la boca.

 

 _Cellophane, Mr. Cellophane  
Shoulda been my name…  
…cause you can look right through me  
walk right by me   
and never even know I’m there_

 

(Celofán, Mr. Celofán  
Me debí llamar…  
pues puedes ver a través de mí,  
pasar justo a mi lado  
y ni siquiera saber que estoy ahí)

 

No era precisamente que Kurt estuviera celoso del hipstercillo. (¡Santo Versace me libre!) Pero sí estaba bastante celoso de su nivel de popularidad con los chicos. Kurt todavía no entendía cómo era que podía ligar fácilmente con… bueno, en realidad con todo tipo de hombres. Kurt estaba acostumbrado a ser testigo de la perfección de la vida amorosa de otros, sobre todo la de cierto Finn Hudson y cierta Rachel Berry, o de la vida sexual de también, como con el hipstercillo, Santana, Brittany, Puck… Siempre testigo, sin estar invitado a la fiesta. Sin embargo su esperanza en Lima estaba en que eso acabaría en cuanto pudiera poner un pie fuera de ese pueblo.

 

Carajo, que Nueva York tampoco era lo que se esperaba en ese sentido. Sí, aquí ser gay no era tan extraño y por la calle ya no lo miraban como si hubiera salido de una feria por lo que llevaba puesto, pero… bueno, digamos que sus fantasías de tener miles de hombres a sus pies seguían siendo eso, fantasías. No entendía qué exactamente estaba haciendo mal (de haberlo sabido muy probablemente ya lo habría remediado) pero había algo en el hipstercillo que sí les gustaba a los gays neoyorkinos y había algo en él que hacía que salieran corriendo. (Corriendo, literalmente, un par de veces que fueron bastante memorables y poco saludables para su autoestima.)

 

Alguien que no salía corriendo, sino algo peor, era el jefe de su jefe, a quien Kurt observaba de lejos con un rubor en las mejillas que odiaba no poder ocultar en su piel blanquísima. Era un hombre alto y fuerte que siempre se vestía impecablemente, serio, mayor que Kurt y que lamentablemente, gritaba…

 

—Hetero, hetero —murmuró al oído de Kurt la otra asistente.

 

Kurt la miró con la nariz arrugada.

 

—Nunca volteará a verte, por más que lo babees. Lo más que haría sería darte la hora.

 

Kurt le lanzó a la mujer una de sus miradas desdeñosas más exitosas y fingió sumergirse en el trabajo nuevamente. Con toda su necedad no volvió a alzar la vista las diez veces que el jefe de su jefe pasó frente a su escritorio soltando mil órdenes por el manos libres, con voz grave y varonil…

 

La única vez que cedió ante la tentación y alzó la vista, el ejecutivo lo pasó de largo sin más.

 

Piel de porcelana. Piel de celofán.

 

 _Soy un perdedor._

 

Así que, a sus 24 años, Kurt Hummel era todo lo que no quería ser en la vida. Un perdedor, sin dinero propio, en una depresión económica que le escondía a su padre y al mundo, con un serio crush con un hombre que jamás podría tener… vamos, con uno que ni iba a mirarlo.

 

Básicamente, estaba de vuelta en la preparatoria.

 

Su único consuelo es que no estaba  _literalmente_  de vuelta en la preparatoria. Era un perdedor, pero por lo menos no un perdedor de Lima, encima de todo. Eso hubiera sido deprimente. Un perdedor de Lima. Justo así solía llamar Quinn a un tal Puck.

 

El consuelo no le sirvió de mucho en otoño, cuando su jefe se tomó unas vacaciones pagadas y lo dejó con más trabajo en las manos pero el mismo, pobre, sueldo.

 

—Necesito otro trabajo —terminó confesándole a Hipstercillo, quien lamentablemente era el único con quien podía hablar de esas cosas.

 

—Lo que necesitas, es una buena cogida —respondió él, sin voltear a verlo, desde la cama, donde estaba tirado tras su laptop.

 

A Kurt se le subió el color inmediatamente.

 

—Por supuesto que no… —resopló.

 

—Claro que sí, incluso Mercedes lo dice —interrumpió Hipstercillo, señalando su pantalla, donde tenía el chat de facebook abierto.

 

Kurt entrecerró los ojos.

 

—Finn dice lo mismo. Y Rachel.

 

Eso lo dejó con la boca abierta. Esta vez, abrió y cerró los puños varias veces antes de dirigirse a la cama y cerrarle la laptop en la nariz a su compañero.

 

—Bien, suficiente. No sé por qué aceptaron tu invitación de amistad, pero aclaremos esto: NO tienes derecho a hablar con mis amigos.

 

Michael arqueó la ceja en un gesto que Kurt envidió un poco.

 

—Y era en serio lo del empleo. ¿Todavía está buscando tu amigo gente para esa cafetería?

 

Michael abrió mucho los ojos y se incorporó para sentarse en la cama.

 

—Cuando te dije que pagaría por verte en uniforme…

 

Almohadazo en la boca otra vez.

 

 _ I’m a loser, babe,   
_ _ so why don’t you kill me? _

__(Soy perdedor, nena.  
¿Por qué no me matas?)

 

Para diciembre ya estaba tristemente acostumbrado a los dos empleos y a la sobrecarga de trabajo. Por las mañanas iba a su trabajo de asistente, intentando convencerse de que estaba haciendo algo por el mundo de la moda. Su jefe había decidido tomarse “un mesecillo” más de vacaciones, así que todavía no regresaba, pero el trabajo no lo estaba esperando. Todo lo estaban sacando adelante entre Kurt y la otra asistente.

 

Y lo peor era que, ahora que tenía contacto directo con el jefe de su jefe y podía llamarlo “Mr. Andrews” la situación no había cambiado. Mr. Andrews lo seguía mirando como si fuera parte de la colección de papeles que tenía que firmar: desinterés, incluso cierto aburrimiento.

 

Era descorazonador.

 

Por las tardes trabajaba en un asombrosamente decentemente pagado trabajo en Starbucks. Sí, tenía que usar el uniforme y cada vez que tenía que reemplazar la ropa que usaba para el trabajo de la mañana por el aterrorizante delantal, algo de él moría un poco.

 

Y resucitaba el día de paga.

 

Dormía seis horas, si tenía suerte y no había trabajo pendiente de la oficina y vivía con miedo permanente de que su padre descubriera en qué estaba trabajando.

 

Para cuando los encuentros comenzaron, Kurt ya estaba al borde del colapso.

 

 _I've been waiting for somebody_

 _To pick up my stroll_

 

He estado buscando a alguien  
que siga mi ritmo.

 

 

Kurt tenía varios talentos, incluyendo indiscutiblemente el de tener un gran ojo para las tendencias en la moda masculina, pero su ojo no servía para otros prodigios. Generalmente lo que lo disgustaba llamaba su atención y la acaparaba, provocando en su mente largos monólogos interiores que enlistaban las cualidades negativas del objetivo en cuestión. Y por estar criticando los zapatos de su compañera, la horriblemente plana decoración del lugar y la tendencia de los oficinistas a descuidar sus uñas, Kurt no notó el par de ojos que se clavaron en su espalda la primera vez que aquel chico de su pasado entró al lugar.

 

Si a sus compañeras les pareció raro ver a un cliente que entraba, pasaba de largo al guardia de la entrada, miraba hacia la caja, clavaba los ojos en Kurt y luego se daba la vuelta y se iba, ninguna se molestó en decírselo al interesado. De hecho ninguna se molestaba en hablarle a Kurt, porque hacerle una pregunta equivalía a tenerlo soltando otro monólogo del tema “soy mejor que todos ustedes, plebeyos, y un día trabajarán para mí”.

 

Por eso cuando el hombre de su pasado se armó de valor y se acercó a la caja, donde atendía Kurt, y respiró profundamente y pidió un capuchino alto, Kurt ni siquiera le miró la cara al principio. De hecho sus ojos se clavaron en lo que tenían a su altura: un pecho duro en una camiseta algo ajustada que Kurt aprobó inmediatamente.

 

— ¿A qué nombre? —preguntó entonces Kurt.

 

—Puck. O tal vez sea mejor Noah, de ahora en adelante.

 

Como un balde de agua fría le cayó eso. Alzó la cabeza como resorte y la sensación de estar en la dimensión desconocida lo atrapó. Frente a él estaba una versión algo mayor de su compañero de preparatoria, con un corte menos estrafalario y músculos  _definitivamente_  más definidos. Y más alto. Y más guapo. Supo que se había quedado con la boca abierta por la risita de su compañera.

 

Enseguida la cerró.

 

—C-capuchino alto para P-Noah —tartamudeó, como en estado de dimensión-desconocida—. ¿Leche normal está bien?

 

“¿Leche normal está bien?”, repitió en su cabeza, con eco y todo. De todas las preguntas del mundo, esa nunca había esperado hacérsela precisamente a Noah Puckerman. Era como entregarse a él en bandeja de plata.

 

Los labios de Puck se curvaron en una sonrisita.

 

—Siempre y cuando sea kosher —respondió, pero se notaba que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para aguantarse las ganas de soltar un bonito doble sentido.

 

Kurt le cobró, enrojeció y se quedó mudo en su sitio. Cuando Puck se hizo a un lado para esperar su orden, Kurt se dio cuenta, alarmado, que no había más clientes en la fila y que, por lo tanto, no tenía cómo fingir que se había olvidado de Puck. Volteó hacia su compañera y la observó tarareando alegremente, moviéndose entre las cajas de leche sin tomar ni una para comenzar a trabajar. Tragó. Puck estaba recargado frente a él, un poco a su derecha, sobre el mostrador, tan tranquilo y sin prisas visibles.

 

Kurt se sintió como si volviera a McKinley de nuevo y estuviera acorralado entre Puck y un casillero. Entre la espada y la pared. Y su cerebro simplemente no podía enviar la orden de moverse a ninguno de sus músculos.

 

Cuando por fin escuchó cómo su compañera comenzaba a preparar el capuchino, su corazón volvió a salir y él soltó el aliento. En menos de cinco minutos el café estaría listo y Puck dejaría de verlo y, con suerte, se iría y no volvería jamás.

 

 _Time is waiting.  
You’re hesitating.  
We only got four minutes to save the world._

 

El tiempo espera.

Estás dudando.

Sólo tenemos cuatro minutos para salvar el mundo.

 

—Capuchino alto para Noah —canturreó su compañera.

 

Kurt sintió las orejas calientes.

 

Puck tomó el vaso de manos de ella con un guiño y se giró hacia él nuevamente. Kurt cruzó los brazos y los apretó a su pecho; luego abrió la boca dispuesto a defenderse de todas las burlas que ya veía venir. Puck también lo hizo y ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

 

—Ahora que sé que estás aquí, éste podría convertirse en mi lugar favorito.

 

—No tienes ningún derecho a reírte de mí.

 

Y luego, otra vez al mismo tiempo:

 

— ¿Qué? —de un Kurt incrédulo.

 

— ¿Qué tal si nos reímos juntos? —con un tono de flirteo.

 

Y luego:

 

— ¿Qué? —repitió Kurt, tres veces más confundido.

 

—Te veo luego, princesa —dijo Puck y, tras un guiño a Kurt se dio vuelta.

 

Kurt volteó hacia su compañera sólo para asegurarse de que estaba lo suficientemente lejos y que por lo tanto el guiño y lo de “princesa” habían sido para él. Se quedó a cuadros al verla sonriendo burlonamente hacia él. Una vez que Puck salió, el guardia de la puerta también se rió un poquito.

 

—¿Qué? —repitió Kurt.

 

  
_I have no choice, I hear your voice…  
it feels like flying._   


 

No tengo opción, pues escucho tu voz…  
se siente como si volara.

 

 

En las siguientes semanas, Kurt sabía que estaba siendo idiota.

 

Sólo había algo más patético que tener un crush con el (muy heterosexual aunque guapísimo, gracias) jefe de tu jefe, que ni siquiera te daba las gracias cuando hacías un trabajo que no tenías que hacer tú. Y eso era tener un crush con el único cliente (de un trabajo que considerabas degradante) que te trataba bien. De hecho más que bien. De hecho, que te trataba como si fueras efectivamente una princesa y no servidumbre. Y para agregar patetismo al asunto, dicho cliente no sólo iba contigo en la preparatoria, sino que los primeros años de ella se había encargado de que le hicieras visitas de reconocimiento al bote de basura.

 

Era fácil olvidarse del oscuro pasado cuando llegaba un hombre con el carisma que siempre había tenido Puck y en lugar de comportarse como un fantoche, lo hacía como un caballero.

 

“Lo hacía” se rió su cerebro. Jijiji. Hacerlo. Kurt enrojeció y rápidamente le devolvió a Puck el cambio de ese día.

 

—Gracias, cariño —respondió Puck.

 

Esa palabra de… afecto, no era nueva, Puck las había comenzado a usar desde la tercera o cuarta visita, para alternar con el siempre presente “princesa”. Y, aparte de sonar  _camp_ , no hacía nada para ayudarle a Kurt a bajar el calor de su rostro. Ni estaba ayudándole a deshacerse de su perturbador crush con Noah –carajo- Puckerman.

 

— ¿Cómo estás hoy?

 

Eso era perturbador también. A Kurt sólo otra persona le preguntaba cómo estaba con tanta regularidad y con ese tono de sincera preocupación, y la otra persona era su padre, así que no había intereses cargados de tensión sexual que subyacieran en esa pregunta.

 

—Como siempre —respondió Kurt, intentando parecer distante y desinteresado.

 

Su compañera, que cada día se tardaba más en cumplir la orden de Puck a pesar de que siempre era la misma, resopló.

 

—Deberías preguntarle por qué anda de un humor del carajo.

 

Kurt se volteó para decirle unas dos o tres cosas bien dichas, pero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que eso sólo le daría la razón. Entonces cerró la boca y miró a Puck, sin darse cuenta de que había puesto un puchero hasta que Puck sonrió. Casi con ternura. El mundo se iba a acabar.

 

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

 

Kurt giró los ojos a la derecha.

 

—Cosas del trabajo.

 

— ¿Todavía no regresa tu jefe?

 

Kurt se mordió el labio superior. Puck sabía más de él de lo que debería. En los últimos días, entre preguntas y respuestas al parecer Kurt había soltado demasiada información sobre su persona. Y no podía controlarse. Por una vez alguien le preguntaba sobre su vida y él tenía muchas cosas que decir al respecto.

 

—No, y en mi opinión, ya no debería regresar. Si hasta los asistentes podemos hacer ese trabajo, deberíamos tener cada uno la mitad de su sueldo y, créeme, así estaría ganando diez veces más de lo que hago ahora. No es que quiera que lo despidan literalmente, no era tan malo. Uno siempre tiene cierta manía hacia sus jefes. Se llama tener espíritu competitivo.

 

—Se llama ser un cabrón —murmuró su compañera.

 

Kurt resopló indignado y entre dientes tuvo que explicar que no estaba hablando con ella, porque en ese momento una señora mayor con un abrigo más grande que ella misma entró al establecimiento y fue directo hacia Kurt para hacer su orden.

 

Mientras Kurt le explicaba a la señora los ingredientes de un té latte, con toda su paciencia, miró de reojo y vio que le daban su café a Puck. Sintió cierta decepción. Regularmente, eso significaba que Puck estaría por sonreírle, guiñarle el ojo y salir por la puerta como si nada. Volvería, pero eso no era seguro. Kurt no sabía por qué seguía yendo ahí, sólo para escucharlo quejarse.

 

Para su sorpresa, cuando la señora tomó su ticket y se alejó de la caja, Puck seguía ahí, esperando. Tan pronto como estuvo libre, se acercó a él, café en mano.

 

—Mereces algo mejor, princesa, y lo vas a encontrar. Te veo luego.

 

Kurt se quedó sin aire y con una sonrisa idiota.

 

 _When you play me Le Jazz Hot, baby_

 _You're holdin' my soul together;_

 _Don't know whether it's mornin' or night…_

 

Cuando tú me tocas el Jazz hot, baby  
mantienes mi alma entera;  
no sé si es de día o de noche…

 

Era viernes, así que después de que Puck lo dejara con esa frase, Kurt estuvo todo el día dándole vueltas, feliz de tener algo a lo que aferrarse. Alguien que lo conocía y creía en su talento, que creía que se merecía algo mejor de lo que tenía. Sin saberlo, había estado necesitando tanto a alguien así que no importaba si ese alguien era Puck. Al diablo.

 

Llegó a casa sonriendo y se topó casi de frente con Hipstercillo, que iba de salida.

 

—Parece que vienes recién cogido —se burló su compañero.

 

Kurt estaba tan drogado de esperanza que sólo atinó a sonreír.

 

—Ja-ja, muy gracioso. Hoy me siento magnánimo y no me rebajaré a tu nivel intelectual soltando insinuaciones sexuales.

 

Michael alzó las cejas.

 

—Voy a ir a bailar, y hoy que de verdad tienes cara de persona hasta podrías ligarte a alguien tú, ¿quieres venir?

 

Kurt lo miró hacia abajo con la barbilla alzada.

 

—Quizás.

 

— ¡Perfecto! —Exclamó— Quédate con esa ropa, si te cambias a algo más Kurtesco no vas a pescar ni la gripe porcina.

 

Al final fue con Michael y sus amigos. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, le dio un poco la razón a Hipstercillo porque, mientras que otras noches se había quedado sentado observando a la gente vivir felizmente lejos de él, esta vez con sólo una hora de estar ahí dos chicos lo habían invitado a bailar. Dos. En una hora. Era todo un récord y estaba extasiado con él.

 

Pero más fue su impresión cuando de pronto se quedó pasmado.

 

—Oh dios, Hetero Hetero —susurró, con los ojos grandes y el rostro visiblemente alterado.

 

Michael, que bailaba solo cerca de la mesa se quedó quieto y se inclinó para escuchar mejor a Kurt.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Quién —susurró Kurt, con los ojos clavados en la otra persona.

 

—¡¿Quién?! —gritó Hipstercillo, para hacerse entender.

 

Y claro, con la suerte de Kurt, eso atrajo la mirada de Hetero Hetero. Mejor conocido como Mr. Andrews. Con su suerte, también, el único lugar en el que Kurt hubiera querido ser invisible para él…

 

—¿Hummer? —preguntó Hetero Hetero, con el ceño fruncido, tras hacerse camino a él.

 

Kurt intentó no bajar los hombros.

 

—Hummel —dijo, intentando no quebrar la voz, y luego tragó saliva—. Señor.

 

Su corazón se aceleró. Tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando. Tal vez por primera vez su maldición del crush con el chico heterosexual que jamás lo mirará iba a cambiar. Tal vez Hetero Hetero no era heterosexual realmente y estaba ahí buscando a alguien. Tal vez podría interesarse en Kurt… Ojalá que a Hipstercillo le cayera un yunque.

 

—Hummer —dijo Mr. Andrews, todavía con el ceño fruncido—. Bien, tú puedes ayudarme.

 

Su corazón dio un salto.

 

—Claro —dijo, como atraído por un imán…

 

—Estoy buscando a mi hijo. Tú debes haberlo visto en la oficina. Se escapó y sé que está aquí. Ayúdame a encontrarlo, pero sin mucho escándalo.

 

Fue una orden más que una petición, pero eso fue lo que le molestó más a Kurt, sino sus expectativas alzadas para nada. Una vez más.

 

—Sí, señor —respondió Kurt.

 

Los guardaespaldas de Mr. Andrew estaban en la puerta, según le explicó. Él mismo había buscado ya por toda la pista, pero no se atrevía a ir a los baños por… porque seguramente ahí pasaban cosas con las que él no tenía nada que ver.

 

Ahora, aparte de descorazonado, Kurt se sentía ligeramente irritado.

 

No sólo le tocaba tener un crush con un hombre heterosexual que a simple vista parecía lindo, sino que aparte al final siempre iba a resultar homofóbico. Era como estar con Finn otra vez. A pesar de su incomodidad, hizo lo posible por buscar al hijo prófugo; pero su falta de motivación no ayudó a la localización pronta y Mr. Andrews pronto estuvo gruñendo a sus espaldas. Ahora que hacía eso parecía como diez veces más viejo.

 

En un momento en que la multitud se abalanzó sobre la pista ante una canción bastante popular, Mr. Andrews perdió a Kurt. O más bien, Kurt se escondió de Mr. Andrews y se deslizó entre los cuerpos sudorosos y serpenteantes, bajo las luces enceguecedoras, hasta el balcón designado como área para fumadores. Ahí la música se escuchaba menos y estaba mejor iluminado, era un alivio para sus nervios.

 

Kurt encendió el encanto y logró que uno de los que estaban ahí le regalara un cigarro, pero en cuanto el chico buscó su encendedor se dio cuenta de que lo había perdido.

 

—Perdón, hombre…

 

Kurt cerró los ojos ante el golpe de aliento alcohólico que le llegó. Cada vez que olía eso se acordaba de su tía Molly, y desde la preparatoria, de April Rhodes también. Se ahorró un comentario sobre celebridades, y ex alumnas de preparatoria, que habían perdido hasta los calzones por estar tan ebrios como él.

 

Cuando se dio vuelta, había un encendedor listo, esperándolo. Kurt inclinó la cabeza, con el cigarro en la boca y tan pronto como estuvo encendido, inhaló.

 

—Gracias —le dijo a la mano que lo había extendido.

 

—No sabía que fumaras. Pero no lo hagas mucho —dijo la voz que lo había puesto loco las últimas semanas.

 

Se ahogó con el humo, pero por lo menos tuvo un pretexto para ganar tanto color en tan poco tiempo.

 

— ¡No lo hago mucho! —Respondió tan pronto como recuperó el aliento— Odio el olor en la ropa.

 

—Me alegra. Te jode la vida. Tú no te mereces todos los problemas que trae eso. Yo lo dejé a los 17…

 

Kurt tuvo que morderse la lengua para no preguntar a qué edad había empezado como para decir que lo había dejado a los 17. A los 17 Kurt no había probado más que el alcohol, y no había sido una buena experiencia. Los cigarros no los había conocido hasta Nueva York.

 

—Lo siento —dijo, sin saber por qué se disculpaba—. Estaba nervioso.

 

— ¿Es por el tipo que ha estado siguiéndote por todos lados? Puedo darle una lección, ¿eh? —dijo Puck.

 

Y por un segundo, ahí estaba. Cuando estrelló el puño derecho contra la palma izquierda y mostró los músculos de los brazos. Ese era el Puck que Kurt había conocido y recordaba. Ese era el hombre que, aunque estuviera bueno, jamás llamaría la atención de Kurt por su patente atracción hacia la violencia sin sentido. No el hombre que se preocupaba por él y lo trataba como si fuera lo más especial del mundo.

 

—Se supone que tú eres un cabrón —dijo, antes de poder filtrar el comentario para hacerlo menos brusco.

 

Puck se hizo hacia atrás, como golpeado.

 

—Vaya, gracias —dijo, pero su semblante había decaído.

 

Kurt se alarmó de inmediato.

 

—No, no… no lo eres ahora, es sólo que deberías serlo, porque así es como eras… no que debas ser como eras, pero si no fueras… —no me gustarías tanto, agregó mentalmente.

 

—Dame algo de crédito —dijo Puck, agachando la cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, vulnerable por primera vez desde que Kurt lo había reencontrado—. Creo que todavía me conocías cuando empecé a ser… menos cabrón.

 

Kurt sintió la vergüenza intentando hundirle la cabeza, como el yunque que quería sobre su compañero de departamento.

 

—Lo siento, es sólo que cuando te ofreciste a golpearlo…

 

No podía creerlo, dos disculpas para la misma persona en menos de diez minutos. Los profetas tenían razón, era el fin del mundo.

 

—Bueno —interrumpió Puck—, tengo mis razones.

 

Kurt medio sonrió.

 

— ¿Eso incluye una razón lógica por la que estés aquí? —preguntó, extendiendo las manos hacia cada lado para enfatizar el hecho de que estaban en una discoteca gay.

 

—Me dejan golpear cosas y a veces también imbéciles. ¿Por qué no iba a estar aquí? —se limitó a contestar Puck con el ceño fruncido.

 

Se veía genuinamente confundido.

 

Kurt levantó la mano.

 

—Duh, porque tú no tienes hijo que buscar y eres het…

 

—Hummer —interrumpió Mr. Andrews—. ¿Lo encontraste?

 

Kurt se las arregló para tirar y pisar el cigarro a medio fumar.

 

—Señor —dijo, sin tener otra respuesta.

 

— ¿Te está molestando, Kurt? —preguntó Puck con seriedad.

 

Estaba prácticamente gruñéndole a su jefe.

 

—No, no, está bien, Puck, sólo está buscando a su hijo. Estamos —se corrigió—. Está seguro de que está aquí, ¿no? —intentó sonreír.

 

Puck entrecerró los ojos.

 

— ¿Qué edad tiene el mocoso? —preguntó Puck.

 

Nuevamente se escuchaba como él mismo, no como la versión censurada que Kurt había conocido esas semanas. Lo único malo en el asunto era que a Kurt no le gustaba menos por eso. Carajo.

 

—Dieciséis —respondió el consternado padre.

 

Puck resopló.

 

—No está aquí.

 

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —reclamó Hetero Hetero.

 

Entonces Puck hizo el brazo a un lado y Kurt se dio cuenta por primera vez que traía colgando un gafete que decía “Seguridad”.

 

—Aquí no pasan menores ni en sus sueños húmedos —dijo, orgulloso, y procedió a cruzar los brazos.

 

Ese tono de “aquí yo mando” hizo que un gemido se atorara en la garganta de Kurt. Estaba seguro que, de haber sido una caricatura, le habrían salido corazones en los ojos y saliva por la boca de tanto ver esos brazos.

 

 _Oh, sweet Caroline  
_ _Good times never seem so good.  
_ _Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would_

 

Oh, dulce Caroline,  
los buenos tiempos nunca se vieron tan bien.  
Oh, yo me inclinaba a pensar que nunca…

 

Después de eso la noche no fue muy relevante. Puck llevó a Hetero Hetero Hetero (ahora triplemente reforzado y con hijo gay y todo) con el gerente y aclararon las cosas. Mandaron a los otros guardias a revisar los baños y demás zonas “peligrosas” sólo para asegurarse, pero nada.

 

Kurt intentó regresar a la pista, pero sus ojos seguían la trayectoria de Noah, así que no aceptó invitaciones a bailar, aunque milagrosamente su racha siguió y hubo otras dos. Hipstercillo sí que aceptó muchas cosas y terminó eligiendo a uno para llevárselo a casa. Por supuesto, Kurt resultó el chofer oficial porque, aunque no tenía auto en N.Y., sí era el único que no bebía y manejaba con la maestría de un piloto profesional.

 

—Vamos, Kurt —le dijo Michael, con pareja colgada del cuello y todo—. Elige a alguien y vámonos.

 

Kurt resopló, indignado. Michael rodó los ojos, se dio la vuelta y se adelantó al estacionamiento con el chico que le chupaba el cuello cual Vlad El empalador. A pesar de que ya no lo escuchaban, Kurt tenía ganas de desahogar su discurso…

 

—No voy a “elegir a alguien” sólo porque tú quieres irte. Admito que el hecho de que tú tengas vehículo es conveniente para ambos y mi obligación moral es llevarte, pero…

 

Alguien se rió, justo a su lado y Kurt tuvo escalofríos de nuevo.

 

Puck le sonrió y le extendió una tarjeta con algo escrito que en la oscuridad Kurt no pudo discernir.

 

Al llegar a casa no le importaron los ruidos de sexo que venían de la habitación de enfrente. Estaba ocupado gritando en su almohada.

 

Puck… Noah le había dado su teléfono.

 

Hasta ese momento había tenido mil pruebas en la cabeza de que Puck sólo estaba jugando con su mente y siendo amable, pero ese gesto definitivamente decía “estoy interesado”. O eso le parecía a Kurt. A Kurt nunca nadie le daba su teléfono. Al parecer le veían cara de psicópata acosador o algo.

 

Gritó de nuevo con la almohada y luego comenzó a tararear felizmente.

 

Esperó hasta el siguiente día, por la tarde (aunque pasó todo el día pensando en ello y mirando la tarjeta) para usar el número. El mensaje era calculado y bien pensado.

 

“Hola, gracias por tu número. Éste es el mío, para lo que necesites.”

 

Kurt dejó el teléfono y se fue a dar una vuelta por el departamento, nervioso y enrojecido, casi hiperventilándose pero intentando tranquilizarse. Después de todo, sólo era alguien potencialmente interesado en él. No es que no le hubiera pasado antes. (Mucho antes.)

 

El tono de mensaje sonó y él se abalanzó por el teléfono.

 

“Hey”.

 

Era todo. Decepcionante. Respiró profundo. Ahora, sí que se le había bajado todo el subidón. Entonces sonó de nuevo.

 

“Hey kmo staz kurt xo”

 

Kurt se llevó una mano al corazón. A pesar del desliz que había conllevado a enviar un mensaje a medias, la terrible ortografía, patente falta de puntuación y uso descarado de letras para simbolizar besos… Momento. Puck había utilizado esa letra que significaba besos.

 

Kurt suspiró. Grave error. Hipstercillo no dejó de reírse de él hasta el lunes.

 

 _I want your love and all your lovers' revenge.  
_ _You and me could write a bad romance._

 

Quiero tu amor y la venganza de todos tus amantes.  
Tú y yo podríamos escribir un mal Romance.

 

 

Esa semana fue la mejor. El lunes Puck fue al café y aunque no entró sí le mandó un beso a través del ventanal que hizo que Kurt se sintiera flotando en el aire. El martes estuvieron mandándose mensajes prácticamente todo el día y Kurt ni siquiera pensó en la factura del teléfono. El miércoles Puck fue a conocer su oficina y Kurt sufrió un calentón al ver que su medio de transporte era una moto (vieja y un poco sucia, pero Puck en moto era… grrr). El jueves regresó su jefe y con ello la carga de trabajo de Kurt pudo aligerarse, pero en realidad en eso fue en lo que menos pensó.

 

Para ese día, Kurt había mandado al diablo su pudor y se le estaba restregando en el elevador que subía hacia su departamento. Era demasiado para sus pobres hormonas necesitadas: "¡hombre totalmente dispuesto!", gritaban. Cuando las puertas se abrieron hacia el pasillo Kurt se despegó un poco para buscar la llave. Entonces Puck abrió los ojos y miró alrededor.

 

— ¿Éste es tu departamento? —preguntó de pronto, y parecía nervioso.

 

—Sí —dijo Kurt, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

 

Por si las dudas, miró alrededor, intentando buscar qué había incomodado a Noah.

 

— ¿Qué tiene?

 

—Me parece familiar —fue la cáustica respuesta.

 

Kurt rodó los ojos.

 

—Hay millones de departamentos iguales en Nueva York, Noah, ¿qué esperabas?

 

Puck volvió a su sonrisa predadora y lo agarró por las caderas. (“Sí”, pensó Kurt.) Luego pateó la puerta para cerrarla y lo empujó contra el sillón, donde con maestría encontró la posición perfecta para frotar las caderas y volverlo loco mientras prácticamente le devoraba la boca.

 

Entonces, Puck se montó a horcajadas sobre él y enderezó la espalda para desabrocharse la chaqueta que llevaba y… se congeló.

 

—Oh mierda —dijo.

 

Kurt giró la vista y encontró justo a sus espaldas un cuadro surrealista que había puesto ahí un poco antes de que Hipstercillo llegara.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin entender qué tenía que ver el cuadro con nada.

 

—Definitivamente he estado aquí —susurró Puck.

 

Y entonces a Kurt comenzó a formársele una idea en la cabeza que…

 

—No.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—No, por favor —gimió, girando el rostro hacia el respaldo del sillón para ocultar el rostro—. Tú eres perfecto —dijo, ahogando su voz tras un cojín para que no se escuchara—. No me hagas eso.

 

—Kurt…

 

Los dedos de Noah pasaron por su mejilla y luego por su mentón y lo obligaron a voltear.

 

—Lo siento, no suelo… estar con mucha gente. De verdad ya no suelo hacerlo —se veía vehemente—. Muy pocas veces…

 

“¡¿Y tenía que ser con mi compañero de departamento?!” gimoteó Kurt por dentro. Luego bajó la vista.

 

—Eres uno de los Hombres Desnudos en mi sala —susurró.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Hombres desnudos —susurró Kurt—. Encuentro un par cada fin de semana. A veces no salgo hasta pasado el medio día para no encontrarlos.

 

—Fue sólo una vez… —intentó remediar Puck.

 

Se oía realmente triste.

 

Kurt también se sentía así.

 

—Siempre es sólo una vez. Hisptercillo no repite —agregó.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Nada.

 

Puck se levantó y se sentó en el sillón del lado opuesto. Kurt también se acomodó y se sentó, en flor de loto, pensativo. No sabía qué hacer.

 

Entonces, Noah habló.

 

—No soy perfecto, Kurt —dijo, jalándose el cabello como si quisiera arrancárselo de desesperación—. Mierda, tú sabes toda mi historia, todo… lo que hice, mi hija… Estoy tan alejado de la perfección como nadie más…

 

—Noah —dijo Kurt, negando con la cabeza.

 

—Pero tú… Te he visto y… Mierda, me encantaría salir contigo. Jamás estaré a tu altura ni mereceré tenerte cuando seas todo lo exitoso que serás, pero… déjame por lo menos estar contigo ahora que crees que sí te merezco.

 

A Kurt se le emblandecieron las piernas, y eso que estaba sentado. Apenas pudo reaccionar, extendió su mano y acarició la que Puck usaba para jalarse los rizos. Entonces quitó la mano de ahí y dejó un beso en la muñeca.

 

Lentamente se acercaron y antes de saber qué lo había golpeado, Kurt tenía los labios de Puck sobre los suyos, luego en su mejilla, en su nariz, en su oreja y en su cuello. Y sí, se estaba calentando, pero eso no sacaba de su cabeza…

 

—Creo que justo ahora no me gustaría tener sexo… Es demasiado reciente la noticia de que estuviste involucrado con mi compañero de departamento que, además debo agregar, es un imbécil.

 

Puck suspiró y le dio un beso en la frente.

 

—No necesitas hacer nada…

 

Kurt esperaba que agregara algo como “tú quédate quieto que yo lo hago todo”, así que se tensó.

 

—Así eres perfecto. Lo haremos cuando tú quieras.

 

Kurt ni siquiera se atrevió a pedir que, mientras tanto, se abstuviera de tener sexo con otros u otras, porque no se sentía en su derecho. Todavía. Pero un día le demostraría que con él bastaba y sobraba.

 

—Por cierto —agregó Puck—. Jamás voy a entender cómo puedes armar oraciones tan largas en tan poco tiempo.

 

 _You’ll probably say that it was juvenile_

 _But I think that I deserved to smile._

 

Probablemente digas que fue infantil,

Pero creo que me merecía sonreír.

 

Las siguientes semanas, Kurt se dedicó a explotarle a la vida todas las virtudes de tener un novio, esas que siempre le habían gustado pero que tan pocas veces había podido disfrutar.

 

Puck le mandaba chistes estúpidos al celular. Kurt le corregía la ortografía con el derecho que le daba estar saliendo. Se le aflojaba el corazón cada que Noah escribía “como” en lugar de “kmo”, la verdad.

 

También lo besaba. Mucho. Dudaba que Puck hubiera sido tan besado antes, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Lo besaba literalmente a cada oportunidad. Al saludarse, al despedirse y en cada escena intermedia. Besos suaves, cuando estaban frente a varias personas. Besos que buscaban adueñarse de su lengua y cada rincón alrededor cuando lograban tener tiempo a solas. Besos en la barbilla crecida por las tardes y besos flojos cuando lo abrazaba, sin querer dejarlo ir.

 

(Noah no se quejaba en absoluto.)

 

Disfrutaba especialmente los besos que le daba frente a Hetero Hetero, quien siempre salía a comer a la misma hora que Kurt terminaba su turno y se los encontraba prácticamente cogiendo sobre la moto de Puck. Sabía que la mirada de HH era desaprobadora, pero le importaba bastante poco. No podía hacer nada fuera de las horas de trabajo, ¿no?

 

También le gustaba que los viera Hipstercillo, el otro con H. Una sola H. Le había dado una manía por sentar a Noah en su sillón, sentarse sobre él y no dejarlo levantarse en mucho rato. Sabía que era algo cruel para ambos, porque Noah no podía pasar mucho tiempo sin bajar las manos cada vez más, hasta que ya no estaban en su espalda. Y Kurt sufría al sentirlo endurecerse dentro de los pantalones, bajo su cuerpo. Se sentía un adolescente que calentaba sin querer dar nada, pero todavía no se sacaba de la mente la idea de Noah con H… eugh.

 

Pero bueno, eso iba avanzando. Los había presentado, a uno como su novio (usando desvergonzadamente la palabra, a pesar de que Noah no la había mencionado antes) y su pesadilla personal (compañero de cuarto). Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos recordaba el nombre del otro. De hecho Hipstercillo actuaba como si nunca lo hubiera conocido. Y Noah, que sabía mejor lo que pasaba, decía que lo recordaba pero no estaba seguro de cuándo había estado con él ni qué había pasado exactamente.

 

El ego de Kurt se elevó un poquito, como su esperanza.

 

 _I want your ugly  
_ _I want your disease  
_ _ I want your everything as long as it's free.  
_ _I want your love._

 

Quiero tu parte fea,  
quiero tu parte enferma  
quiero todo, siempre y cuando sea gratis.  
Quiero tu amor.

 

Una noche, se quedaron viendo una película y luego sus jugueteos tentativos se alargaron, así que, con el corazón en la mano, Kurt invitó a Puck a quedarse. Y él aceptó.

 

Durmieron, sólo durmieron. Lo cual, viniendo de alguien como Puck era muy valioso. Durmieron y a la mañana siguiente Kurt despertó con un suspiro, el olor del desodorante de Puck entre sus sábanas y el ruido de su baño. Sonrió. Qué hermosa manera de despertar.

 

Se levantó suavemente de la cama. Se sentía como princesa de Disney, flotando con esos vestidos hermosos. La imagen era muy cliché, pero de verdad se sentía así. Fue hacia la sala y se encontró en la barra de la cocina a Hipstercillo, comiendo cereal sin leche y, como era su costumbre, pegado a su computadora.

 

— ¿Ya te lo tiraste? —fue su saludo.

 

—Buenos días a ti también —gruñó Kurt.

 

Hipstercillo le echó un vistazo y escribió algo en la computadora.

 

—No te lo has tirado, tienes cara de enamorado pero no de bien cogido.

 

Kurt enrojeció.

 

—No tienes ningún derecho…

 

—Mercedes está de acuerdo —dijo—. Dice que te lo tienes que tirar pronto o regresará a Lima buscando a Santana. ¿Quién es Santana?

 

—Olvídalo —gruñó Kurt—. ¿Cómo es que hablas más con ella que yo? No entiendo…

 

—Tú nunca revisas tus mensajes de Facebook.

 

Se escuchó una campanita de mensaje nuevo.

 

—Rachel dice que Finn también está de acuerdo pero que jamás lo admitirá porque se niega a hablar de cosas que tengan que ver con sexo gay.

 

Otra campanita.

 

—Y no sé quién es Quinn pero recomienda el uso de condones para evitar embarazos —dijo, entre carcajadas.

 

Para ese momento Kurt ya estaba furioso.

 

—Nunca voy a volver a dirigirles la palabra. A ninguno.

 

Enseguida, hizo su salida dramática hacia la habitación.

 

Ahí, Puck ya se había puesto un pantalón y estaba secándose el pecho con la toalla cuando lo vio entrar y cerrar la puerta.

 

—Hey —saludó con una sonrisa—. Buenos días.

 

El mal humor de Kurt se esfumó.

 

—Hey —saludó, con una sonrisa boba.

 

Puck amplió su sonrisa antes de ir a sentarse a la cama para poder secarse los pies.

 

Kurt respiró profundo.

 

—Tengo una pregunta para ti.

 

—Dime —respondió, distraído.

 

—Cuando te acostaste con Michael… —Puck se tensó y evitó mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas si te la chupó?

 

La pregunta descolocó a Noah.

 

— ¿Qué?

 

—Eso. Responde abiertamente.

 

Puck lo miró, con la toalla paralizada en su mano.

 

—No sé… no recuerdo, pero no creo…

 

—Bien. Con eso basta —lo interrumpió Kurt.

 

Kurt le quitó la toalla de la mano y desabrochó los pantalones que recién se había puesto. Lo encontró sin ropa interior y alzó la ceja.

 

—Es que… —intentó explicar, sorprendido.

 

—Me gusta —ronroneó Kurt antes de arrodillarse en el piso de su recámara.

 

Puck abrió mucho los ojos.

 

—Oh, dios…

 

—Ajá —susurró Kurt, y luego guardó silencio—. Este también me gusta.

 

Primero lo masturbó un poco, mientras lo miraba y acariciaba sus piernas y su pecho con la otra mano. Noah no tardó en responder ante eso y su erección comenzó a alzarse. Tan pronto como sintió cierta solidez, Kurt abrió la boca, entrecerró los ojos y se lo metió, al principio sin problemas, juguetón, subiendo y bajando la cabeza. Luego, para su deleite, con más dificultad. Tuvo que gemir al sentir sus labios abiertos como nunca y Noah respondió a eso con una sacudida.

 

Kurt dejó libres sus manos y buscó las de Puck para guiarlas hasta su cabeza. Puck captó el mensaje inmediatamente y enredó los dedos en su cabello. A Kurt le gustaba que le acariciaran entre el cabello, pero casi nunca lo permitía.

 

En ese momento le hubiera permitido todo. Estaba excitado. Mucho. Quería que Puck se viniera en su boca. Con ese fin comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, a jugar más con su boca sin importarle cansar su mandíbula. Metió su pene cuan profundamente pudo y respiró el olor de la excitación de Noah. Era como un afrodisiaco.

 

Después de unos minutos logró su cometido. Noah comenzó a apretar su cabello con más fuerza justo antes de que lo sintiera palpitar, pesado, sobre su lengua. Se retiró unos centímetros para no ahogarse y succionó ligeramente. Abrió los ojos y…

 

Wow. Noah y orgasmo eran la mejor combinación de la tierra.

 

Cuando Noah le devolvió el favor, unos minutos después, desparramados por la cama, él tuvo otra opinión.

 

—Creo que amo tus orgasmos —le susurró al oído—. Tu cara dice mil cosas cuando llegas. Y todas son hermosas.

 

 _Give 'em love and what does it get ya?_

 _What does it get you_

 _One quick look as each of 'em leaves you._

 

Les das amor, ¿y a tú qué te ganas?  
¿Qué es lo que ganas?  
Una mirada, mientras todos te abandonan.

 

Kurt acababa de recibir un mensaje de Puck con ortografía semi-decente donde lo invitaba a cenar después del medio turno que cubriría en la discoteca. No podía estar más contento, a pesar de sus empleos de mierda, la factura de celular que había excedido sus expectativas ese mes y la irresistible rebaja en Dolce & Gabanna que lo iba a dejar con deudas hasta mediados del año siguiente.

 

Pero la ley de Murphy dice…

 

La puerta la abrió Hipstercillo, y desde ahí todo se fue al carajo.

 

—Kurt —llamó una voz.

 

Se escuchaba contenida.

 

Kurt creyó estar alucinando esa voz, de tanto escucharla por las tardes. Salió a la puerta y tuvo otro de esos momentos de Dimensión Desconocida.

 

—¿Papá? —preguntó sin voz.

 

Se sintió chiquito.

 

—Kurt. ¿Qué hace éste aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que… que  _vivías_  con alguien?

 

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no, él no…

 

Burt miró a su alrededor, las condiciones en las que estaba. Hasta ese momento Kurt no fue consciente del ligero desastre que había. Burt revisó la alacena y encontró cereal integral, cereal azucarado y bolsas de dulces. El refrigerador era un fracaso total, estaba lleno de cervezas y una lechuga podrida que Kurt había olvidado comerse.

 

Burt frunció el ceño.

 

—Necesitamos hablar.

 

—Estoy bien… —se apresuró a explicar Kurt, persiguiendo a su padre hasta los sillones.

 

Al parecer, Hipstercillo había huido de la escena del crimen. Por estar buscándolo no notó que su padre iba hacia la mesa de centro y recogía las cartas y facturas que Kurt había dejado a plena vista.

 

Era el fin.

 

Burt respiró profundamente y lo miró con tristeza.

 

—¿Qué es esto?

 

—Nada grave, sólo un mes…

 

—Kurt…

 

—El mes que viene estaré al corriente. Puedo pedir un préstamo en el trabajo…

 

—Kurt…

 

—En realidad no es tan malo como parece…

 

—Kurt —dijo, esta vez con firmeza—. Esto —señaló alrededor—. Esto —agitó la factura en su mano— no eres tú. Cuando Noah me dijo que estabas…

 

— ¿Qué? —Kurt sacudió la cabeza, intentando desescuchar lo escuchado o encontrarle sentido.

 

—Noah. Cuando supe que estaba viviendo aquí… Dios, el chico tenía problemas de dinero también, pero no pensé que tú estarías en la misma situación…

 

— ¿Qué? —Repitió, incrédulo— ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

 

Burt lo miró impasible.

 

—Mi hijo. El hijo que siempre había sido sincero conmigo sin importar qué. La persona que más me importa en este mundo… estaba apilándome mentira sobre mentira por teléfono, inventando mil pretextos para no verme ni dejarme visitarlo —Kurt guardó silencio, avergonzado—. Quería confiar en mi hijo, pero algo me decía que esta vez algo estaba mal. Hice lo único que podía hacer. Finn me dijo que Puckerman estaba viviendo aquí también, así que le ofrecí una recompensa por encontrarte y contarme cómo estabas. Pero debo decir que lo que me dijo no es ni la mitad de lo que veo.

 

Kurt sintió una lágrima escapársele, pero intentó aguantar las demás. Noah no sólo se había acercado a él porque su padre le había pagado para eso, sino que también lo había traicionado.

 

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Kurt —dijo Burt, extendiendo su brazo hacia él.

 

Kurt dio un paso hacia atrás. Y luego otro. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando aceleradamente, en un ataque de pánico.

 

—No voy a regresar a Lima.

 

No escuchó la respuesta de Burt. Salió corriendo.

 

  
 _Yeah you, got that something,_

_I think you’l_ _l understand_

 

Yeah, tú, tú tienes ese algo,  
creo que lo entenderás.

 

Puck estaba revisando identificaciones cuando le llegó un golpe, no lo suficientemente fuerte pero sí sorpresivo y molestoso. Su reacción usual era devolver el golpe, pero afortunadamente tuvo las luces para revisar primero qué había sido. Kurt estaba prácticamente sobre él y de pronto parecía tener más fuerza que nunca.

 

—Eres un hijo de puta.

 

—¿Qué?

 

Los curiosos de la fila comenzaron a acercarse. El otro guardia lo urgió a llevarse a Kurt de ahí, así que a pesar de las protestas, amenazas y gritos variopintos de Kurt, hizo abuso de su fuerza y lo levantó por la cintura para alejarlo de ahí. Kurt prácticamente soltó un chillido en cuanto pudo poner los pies en el suelo y lo tomó por el cuello. Puck, a pesar de sus años de experiencia en el mundo de la pelea, tuvo que tragar en seco. Un Kurt enojado no era un muñequito de porcelana. Un Kurt enojado era realmente amenazante.

 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

 

—Mi padre. Está en mi departamento. ¿Por eso tanto interés en cómo estaba el imbécil de Kurt?

 

Puck hizo un gesto de dolor.

 

—Kurt, iba a decírtelo…

 

—¿Te pagó bien por acostarte conmigo? ¿O no lo valió?

 

Puck enrojeció como nunca antes lo había visto Kurt.

 

—Las cosas no fueron así…

 

—Eso no me importa ya —dijo entre dientes, con los ojos brillantes—. Me vendiste. Era mi vida, Puckerman. Era. Mi. Puta. Vida. Y yo tenía derecho a decidir, ¿por qué tenías que decirle? ¡No se merecía verme así! ¿Por qué tenías que preocuparlo y hacerlo venir? Ahora nada va a poder salir bien, nada… Me hará regresar y seré una carga y jamás podré demostrar que sí puedo triunfar, que por una vez puedo…

 

Al parecer ahí se le acabó el ataque de ira a Kurt, porque en ese momento comenzó a temblar y a llorar y Puck lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, a pesar de que Kurt se revolvía incómodo, intentando zafarse. Puck comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y en cuanto Kurt dejó de temblar, él comenzó a hablar.

 

—Beth estaba enferma y Shelby no tenía trabajo —comenzó—. Nunca la habíamos visto pedirle nada a nadie, así que cuando lo hizo… Quinn y yo mandamos el dinero, pero ni siquiera cubrimos el gasto de la estancia en el hospital. Quinn le pidió dinero a su esposo, hasta a sus padres… Yo estaba buscando trabajo. Tu padre ya había hablado conmigo, pero yo había dicho que no… Juro que busqué otras opciones, Kurt.

 

Kurt no se movió de su sitió, sólo susurró, apagado:

 

—Creí que era el destino.

 

Puck se rió, con cierta amargura.

 

—Lo fue.

 

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sin fuerza.

 

—Bueno, no —dijo Puck—. Al principio no. Aretha supo por tu compañero de cuarto que ibas a usar un uniforme, así que comencé a buscarte en cuantos Starbucks encontré. No fueron pocos.

 

Esta vez Kurt sí alzó la cabeza.

 

—¿Cuándo hablaste con Mercedes?

 

Puck lo miró a los ojos y se encogió de hombros.

 

—Por Facebook.

 

Kurt rodó los ojos. Quería decir: dije cuándo no cómo, pero su frustración con el maldito Facebook lo acaparó todo.

 

—Hasta que me encontraste.

 

Puck asintió.

 

—Estuve tres días yendo y viéndote por la ventana —confesó—. Tu padre tenía razón, te veías infeliz, pero… yo quería… Estuve buscando otro trabajo, de verdad no quería meterme con tu vida, Kurt. Pero un día, entré y te saludé… y tu cara… Tu cara decía tantas cosas, Kurt. Tenía que regresar para saber cómo estabas.

 

—Preguntabas porque él quería saberlo…

 

—No —dijo, con énfasis—. Preguntaba porque yo quería saber más de ti. Todavía quiero saber más de ti. Quisiera saber todo de ti, pero sería imposible.

 

Kurt aceptó mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo.

 

—Y si lo vez por el lado amable, bueno, él pagó todos los cafés que tomé cuando te iba a visitar. De otra forma jamás habría podido darme el lujo de ir a Starbucks.

 

Kurt sonrió ligeramente.

 

Puck lo besó.

 

—Sabía que si me escuchabas podrías perdonarme.

 

—Nunca dije que te perdonara.

 

—Tu expresión me lo dijo.

 

Kurt gruñó y lo besó de nuevo.

 

 _Starting now it's gonna be my turn_ _!  
_ _Gangway, world, get off of my runway!_

 

¡A partir de ahora, va a ser mi turno!  
Banda, mundo, ¡fuera de mi pasarela!

 

 

Kurt regresó al departamento. Burt estaba esperándolo tranquilamente, sentado en el sillón con la televisión —sin cable y de hecho sin antena— puesta en los infomerciales. En cuanto lo escuchó entrar apagó la tele y encendió la luz. La lámpara era de cuatro focos y dos estaban fundidos.

 

Noah lo tenía tomado de la mano y Kurt se sentía seguro de sí mismo y esperanzado, en compañía de los dos hombres que más quería.

 

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Burt, con calma.

 

—No voy a regresar a Lima.

 

Burt sonrió.

 

—Bien.

 

— ¿Bien? ¿No piensas que Nueva York me ha robado el alma y me está convirtiendo en un monstruo consumista que está perdiendo su moral y sus metas en la vida? —Hizo una pausa— Porque eso no está pasando —agregó.

 

Noah se rió y apretó su mano. “Oraciones largas”, pensaron ambos.

 

Burt respiró profundo.

 

—Supe que irías lejos y no regresarías a Lima cuando me pediste un jet privado con servicio de bar para Navidad. Tenías cinco años. A los siete, cuando ya sabías leer bien, pediste un metro de una tela que ninguna tienda en Lima conocía. A los siete años ya eras más grande que ese pueblo.

 

Noah lo abrazó por los hombros y le besó la nuca. Kurt se ruborizó.

 

—Kurt —continuó Burt—, no quiero que regreses a Lima. Quiero que me cuentes tus problemas y me dejes ayudarte. Hacer mi trabajo.

 

Kurt miró a ambos hombres, sin darse cuenta que, nuevamente, la respuesta que esperaban estaba escrita en su rostro antes que dicha con palabras.

 

 _Kiss me goodbye, I’m defying gravity!_  
Dame un beso de despedida, ¡voy a desafiar a la gravedad!

 

Los tres tuvieron que ir a cenar para aclarar la relación reciente.

 

— ¿Entonces… estás… saliendo con Puckerman?

 

Kurt asintió.

 

—Noah y yo tenemos casi un mes juntos.

 

Burt entrecerró los ojos y analizó a Puck.

 

—Hey, Kurt es la primera persona que… respeto de verdad —se rascó la cabeza, con un gesto nervioso.

 

Kurt sonrió.

 

—Siempre me está cuidando —y para dar el toque final, agregó—: Y yo lo quiero.

 

Puck volteó y le sonrió como niño en juguetería.

 

Burt guardó silencio.

 

—Bueno —aclaró la garganta—, entonces tal vez siempre sí tengas que regresar a Lima.

 

Kurt perdió el color.

 

— ¿Qué? —Reclamó airado— ¿Por salir con Noah?

 

Burt asintió e hizo a un lado los cubiertos.

 

—Tienes que presentárselo a la familia, y qué mejor que la cena de Navidad.

 

Kurt rodó los ojos, pero se mostró aliviado.

 

—¡Papá!

 

—Puedes escapar de Lima, pero nunca escaparás de tu familia.

 

  
_And you can’t bring me down_   


Y tú no podrás echarme abajo.

 


End file.
